


Royal Appointment

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Gentleman Caller [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Milady is a top and you cant convince me otherwise, Oral Sex, Pegging, Persona fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Milady has just had enough of Arsene's flirting today.





	Royal Appointment

  
"My dear Milady, have I told you have ravishing you look?"  
  
"Many times in the past hour, Lupin. It's starting to bug me."  
  
"Because your radiance is breathtaking, my lady."  
  
Milady's fingers tighten around her hands, folded in her lap, having just come to the end of her patience with the gentleman. She had him come over for a chat and some tea, but now he was starting to overstay his welcome. Her eyes darted from her visitor's face to her open bedroom door.  
  
"Do you mean to test my patience this way, Lupin?"  
  
"Well, I assure you I would leave when asked."  
  
She gives him another once over, seeing how relaxed and open and yet tense his body language was. He seemed briefly upset at the idea of having to leave.  
  
"Is my favorite gentleman truly trying to get into bed with me?"  
  
"Milady, I assure y-"  
  
She held up a finger, stopping him immediately.  
  
"I can read you very easily, Lupin. And you have harrassed me enough."  
  
Arsene looked deeply embarrassed, flames low.  
  
"Now come. You really want it, you'll get it, Lupin."  
  
Arsene quickly put down the cup, following her into the bedroom. She closed the door behind him, locking it. Arsene stands at attention as she walks around, giving him a complete once over. She takes off some of her bustle, making it less to lift up as she sat down. She gestured for him to come, Arsene obeying, kneeling down once he was signaled to. She hooked her legs over his shoulders, pulling him close.  
  
"You better not disappoint me, Lupin."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He purrs, licking slowly at first.  
  
He slipped his tongue in further, Milady digging her heels into his back as he found a good rythm, giving him a pleased sigh. He pressed his tongue into her more, Milady squeezing his head in between his thighs as she muffled a moan.  
  
"Finally putting that silver tongue of yours to use."  
  
He hummed in agreement, not letting up. She let him eat her out a little longer before she grabbed his horn and yanked him away. His tongue was wet with her cum as Arsene caught his breath.  
  
"Enough. Now sit there and be good for me."  
  
Arsene stayed where he was, waiting patiently. Milady dug into her wardrobe, pulling out a couple of things. She took off her skirt completely, prepping herself for the next part. Milady strut over and pressed her foot into his shoulder, pushing him down so he was on his hands and knees. She slid her foot down, digging her heel into his lower back. He moans, dropping his head down.  
  
"For someone who claims he's a gentleman, you sure have a tendency to get on a lady's nerves."  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
"Sorry what?" She emphasized her question by digging her heel into him again, getting another moan.  
  
"Sorry, my lady."  
  
"Lupin."  
  
"Yes my lady?"  
  
"I have to punish you for this, you understand."  
  
She ground her heel into him once more, grinning as he moaned again.  
  
"Oooh~ o-of course, your highness."  
  
She took her foot off him, a resounding clack on the wooden floor. She picked him up and tossed him onto the bed, getting a grunt as he landed on his back. His eyes widened at the size of her strap on as she straddled him, rope in hand.   
  
"Something wrong, Lupin?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"No, your highness."  
  
"Good." She looped the rope around his wrists, tying them together before tying him to the bed frame. "I sure hope you're not having second thoughts."  
  
He watched with hungry eyes as she lubed up her fingers and pressed him against his entrance. He shivered as she pressed a finger in, arching his back and groaning as she went further and curled into him.  
  
"Maybe you are a gentleman after all." She teased.  
  
She pushed deeper in, finding a bundle of nerves and jabbing at it, causing him to moan and arch his back more.   
  
"Oh? Is that the spot, Lupin?"   
  
She slid a second finger in and massaged that spot, enjoying his squirming and moaning.  
  
"Y-yes your highness. Ah~"  
  
"Close?"  
  
"Mhm~"  
  
Milady pulled her fingers out of him, seeing a flicker of disappointment on his face. She yanked his legs up over her shoulders, pressing the strap into his entrance.  
  
"Don't want to let you miss the main event, Lupin."  
  
She pushed inside him, watching him shiver as she pressed all the way inside. She gave an experimental thrust, watching him and his erection jolt with the pleasure.  
  
"Milady, please."  
  
"Please what, Lupin?"  
  
"Please take me."  
  
Milady wasted no time in granting his request, thrusting hard and fast. Arsene moaned and rolled his hips in time with hers, straining at his binds. The wings curled and unfurled at the tips as she hit his sweet spot, precum leaking onto his stomach.  
  
"Milady~" Arsene moaned wantonly.  
  
"Goodness, perhaps we should have done this sooner, Lupin." She chuckled, digging her nails into his hips.  
  
"I'm close! I-"  
  
Milady didn't say anything as Arsene came, moaning deeply. She didn't stop either, pounding into him at a steady pace as he groaned and writhed. He came again, groaning at its forced release.   
  
"Milady~! Plee- please!"  
  
"Punishment, remember?"  
  
Arsene whined once before submitting to his fate after a third orgasm. Milady kept up the brutal pace, delighting in Arsene's squirming. He panted heavily, his head lolled back onto the pillows.   
  
"Milady, please, forgive me!" He begged, his voice hoarse. "Please, your highness-! Mercy!"  
  
Milady watched as she forced another orgasm out of him with a broken moan, twisting and writhing. She slowed down to a stop, pulling out of him slowly. He groaned, falling back onto the bed. She undressed completely and undid her strap on before untying his hands, pleased that she left him such a mess. She left him to recover whike she kicked off her shoes and went to grab a damp cloth. He sighed pleasantly as she lovingly wiped him off, Milady dropping the towel onto the nightstand. She pressed her lips to his forehead before settling down on top of him, Arsene wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Next time, just ask me directly Arsene."   
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Arsene: Gentlemen get pegged.
> 
> "Elaborate on that."
> 
> Arsene: No.


End file.
